The Highest Form of Love
by DigiExpert
Summary: Part of my young!Aaeru series. Two proud parents look to give the right name to their newborn daughter. They'd never been able to decide on a name before her birth, but now, the mother wants to bestow a name suiting to her.


**It's been awhile, but I finally decided to do another "Life and Times" fic. After I finished "Wish for Salvation", I always wanted to do another name origin fic that would fit in with my L&T series and properly explain her name, since this series is supposed to tie in nicely with the canon. I rather like how this turned out. Oh and Aaeru's eyes are blue, just as a human infant's typically are. It's expected that her eyes will change to their proper color later.**

She slept soundly in the bassinet that was kept by her parents' bedside. She was only a few days old, and had been doted on ever since she had been declared to be a healthy baby. She had a few wisps of straw blonde hair atop her head, and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. In the bed next to the bassinet, her mother slept soundly, resting after the labor and exhaustion of being up with her newborn daughter.

Nearby sat her husband, quietly rocking in a wooden chair. He had promised to keep an eye on the baby so that his wife could rest. He recalled how they'd tried many times to have a child, and failed. It had almost been too much to hope for that this child would come full term. It had broken his heart to see her lose the last one halfway through the pregnancy. She had blamed herself and blamed her heritage. It had been a dark time for them both. However, they'd eventually pulled through and tried once again.

He smiled to think of the bundle that was a creation between both of them. The first time he'd laid eyes on her he knew she was a special girl. She looked just like her mother with the same big eyes. He hoped that they would turn out to be the same shade of green. Right now her big blue orbs would glance all around the room. The doctor had said she really couldn't see anything yet, but the new father didn't care.

The baby had yet to be named. They had not been able to decide on just the right name for the child before the birth. It was simply hard to agree on a name when each parent was from a different country. Thus, the child had been born and not given a namesake. He called her "Little One" just to give her some kind of name. It wasn't much and it was a start. They would soon find the perfect name for her. He could feel it in his bones.

"Ansef?"

He immediately rose at his wife's whispered call and made his way to her bedside. "Hmm? Can I get you anything?"

"I want to name the baby. She needs a name. We can't leave her without one before she is taken to be blessed at the temple."

"Shh…we'll name her when you've your strength back."

"No, I want to name her, Ansef."

Knowing he couldn't say no to those bright eyes of his wife's, he sat on the edge of the bed, and looked down at her. "Did you have a name in mind?"

She looked toward the window. "I remember when I first came to this country as your bride. You loved me for who I was and I looked to you to help me leave Plumbum. I couldn't have been happier."

"Nor could I," he interjected.

"Baring your child has made me happy. I have truly been blessed by Tempest Spatium. And I want our daughter to be blessed too."

"She will be blessed."

"I want to give her a name from my homeland. I don't want her to forget her roots and where some of her family comes from."

He had never seen her eyes shine so bright, save for the moment their baby girl had been laid in her arms. It wasn't in his heart to tell her no to whatever name she gave the child.

"I want to name her Aaeru."

"Why Aaeru?"

"In my land, Aaeru is considered to mean the highest form of love, God. Thanks to Tempus Spatium, I was able to find peace and happiness in my life. I want her to do the same. I want her to be blessed with this name."

Ansef looked over to the bassinet. Their daughter, their Little One—no Aaeru, slept peacefully. He reached into the bassinet and picked her up carefully, handing her over to his wife. The child didn't wake; she only snuggled against her mother's chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to be certain.

"I want her to be Aaeru," whispered the mother.

"Then she will be Aaeru." Ansef smiled down at mother and child. The name had a nice ring to it. It was pleasant to say. The meaning of the name would grow on him. He looked to his daughter, once again connecting the name to her.

It was then that Aaeru woke. She began whimpering, which turned into crying. Her mother cradled her, rocking her gently. Aaeru bunched her tiny hands into fists and kicked her feet out, not consoled by her mother's attempts to calm her. Her mother only smiled and began to softly sing a Plumbish lullaby, chosen for the very fact that it mentioned her daughter's name in every chorus line.

Aaeru continued to fuss for a few moments more before her crying began to slow, and she started listening to the music that reached her ears. Soon, her whimpering stopped and she laid quietly. "You like that, don't you, Aaeru?" she asked.

"She can't help but like how her mother sings," said Ansef, sitting beside her on the bed. "And it's her own lullaby now." He reached out and touched her fingers, marveling still at how small they were compared to one of his own fingers.

"I want to sing it to her every day, so that she can hear where her name comes from." Her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"And then you can tell her when she's older. She'll never forget the love of God."

Aaeru watched the dialog between her parents, which just sounded like gibberish to her. They would never know that she would be the baby who would grow into the girl that would become a Sibylla and discover love. That she would be the girl who would always push forward and life, and find her true pair. That she would be the girl who would travel across time and space with Tempus Spatium's blessing, forevermore.


End file.
